Final Story: Vampire Toxin
by Lolo25
Summary: Well people who wanted the Trilogy got it. I am actually glad I am tying the knot. After all the awkward drama and what not Marceline bit Finn. Now she must figure out if the toxin kills him or turn him into a vampire. Help is of course many people.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, okay._

_I have came to the decision of doing a last story for this_

_I beg of you people if you haven't read the last two stories please do._

_I don't own or wrote ADVENTURE TIME! It all belongs too Penn Ward_

_Thank him for the show XD_

_Please no flamers, I am saying this once and only once IF YOU HATE THE LAST TWO STORIES JUST DON'T COMMENT!_

_Unless it's for silly mistakes like grammar and what not. I understand I flipped some of their personalities._

_I understand that completely *ahem* For those of you who enjoy this whole thing_

_Sit back and enjoy (The Final Story that will put everything to rest and answer all... **ALL**your questions)_

* * *

><p>Finn woke up too see Marceline was gone. He felt a ping of pain in he's neck. He looked around the gray room for her. "Marceline the Vampire Queen where-" She appeared in front of him scaring him half to death. "HOLY-" He breathed heavily as she was laughing at his face. He rolled he's eyes then smiled putting on he's clothes. He winced when he put on his hat. "Ow."<p>

Marceline sighed, "What's wrong with you man?" She flew to get out a new outfit for today.

He looked at her. "Um... it nothin' all good." He told her smiling. She smirked at him. Finn gave her a glance of irritation. "Why you smirking."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Dude control your hormones."

He blushed darkly, "What do you mean by that."

"I mean your off the charts... your horny." She laughed at his face which was dark red.

Finn rolled he's eyes this time, "Shut your pretty face up." He stretched out of bed. She kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Marceline pulled away, "I don't need to get horny at the very moment." She flew to the bathroom to change.

Finn looked at himself in the mirror and notice a bite mark, he smiled. 'If doesn't kill me it won't harm me.' He smiled wider knowing he might turn into a vampire. He looked at her drawing book again waiting for her to exit out of the bathroom.

She came only to blush by the fact he was looking at her drawing book, yet again. "Finn..." She gloom off angrily. He smirked at her. "Give me drawing book!" He did a innocent smile. "Oh don't try to get cute with me..." He got close to her, nibbling on her ear. "Even though..." He rubbed her sides. "very cute." She melted into he's arms.

He laughed. "Who got who horny?" He smirked at her. She looked away defiantly. "Aw, don't be mad at me." Finn nuzzled into her neck.

She blushed darker than her strawberries, "You know what... whatever." She stated calmly. "Besides hero don't have business of saving lives and yadaa-yadaa-blah-blah?" She trailed floating in the air lazily.

"CRAP! I was suppose to help Jake two hours ago! I have too go! See ya!" He left her house in a huff towards his house... type tree thing. (Is it a house or tree house?)

Jake looked at the time and at the door. He sighed annoyingly. They were suppose to have nice relaxing day with Lady. 'Where is he. Two hours with Marceline is really making him more-' He saw Finn trying to sneak pass him. "HOLD IT!"

"Oh Jake... how was your morning." He smiled lightly blushing a bit.

Jake smiled clearly knowing what must of happen between the two. "You tell me how was your morning or sleep."

Finn choked on finding the words. "Oh... that... um... good."

"I bet it was man." He snicker.

"What the hell you mean by that?" Finn asked clearly offended. Jake laughed hard. "What's so funny?"

"Dude your so horny." He held back the laughter. Finn went to kitchen to eat breakfast. Jake followed busting out jokes on him.

Back to Marceline:

Marceline was pacing her living not knowing to ask her father for help after the bullshit she and friends were put through or just see how this would go. She realized she did bit Finn. She heard sometimes the toxin of the vampire is impure or poisonous. She nibbled on her finger coming too the decision. 'God have mercy on soon too be a fucked up mistake.' She drew the portal and splashed the milk on the portal which is-a very creepy-happy face on floor. She spoke the words and the portal flashed open. She looked at her father. "Dad."

"Marceline." The introduction was somewhat sturdy at that. "What do you need?" He smiled at her. He seem like a change man but unfortunately he was still infact the lord of Evil deathless as it will be renounced.

She rolled her eyes annoyed already to what was rude and sarcasm remark on her behalf. "I bit Finn." She said looking down.

He laughed loudly, "Wow." He laughed hard.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" She was getting mad.

The Lord of Evil looked at her happily, "Let me guess he didn't die but your unsure whether he's a vampire or just going to die slowly. You either made him immortal or killed him. Not me but you have decided he's fate." She looked at him angrily. "That what sex does too you, make you do stupid things. You see I bit your mother by the same activity. But the toxin killed her slowly. She was actually a pretty lady, and yes Marceline you so forth have inherit her beauty. Anyway wasn't long she had you after that when you were about 6 or 5 she passed away. You were a vampire by then."

Marceline looked at herself in the mirror, "Wait... you bit me?"

"Right before the wars happen. I usual say It was lucky you were still too young to remember that gruesome day. Nearly fucked up the universe I do say. The toxin didn't kill you yet made you to what you were here today." He smiled kindly (DO NOT SAY IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! In fact he does love his daughter as seen in '_It came from the Nightosphere_') at her. "So much like your mother. Bold, sarcastic, sometimes rude and crude, and beautiful and yet she loved a monster." He chuckled in her ear.

Marceline looked at her dad, "How do I know Finn's turned or not?"

He looked at her, "When the ocean is at the high tide the moon is full you let his blood fall on a tablet in the Darkening Dunes of the Sands." He headed back to the soon to be closing portal. "He's life is in your hands." He stopped and turned to her, "Oh yeah, if he is a vampire he is going to crave blood; you better train him to feast on red stuff. Or it can turn bloody. Bye." He dropped into the portal as it closed.

Marceline sighed. "When the tide is as it highest go too the Darkening Dunes of the Sands. I can't believe I am going to ask her for help."

_Well first chapter_

_I hope you like it. Before anything I need four reviews whether or not to continue or not._

_Was it good, who is her?_

_Yes I know I added the past in here as well. Inaccurate or accurate I don't give a shit._

_I will leave the real telling of Marceline past to Penn Ward. I am in fact improvising. So don't be pissy about her past._

_Got it! Good._

_Peace and Happy THANKSGIVING! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_As promise I will have this up which I did_

_I hope you enjoy it_

_A note to all of you people, please don't be upset at some parts Tank you_

_Also... eh... just read it_

* * *

><p>Bubblegum was reading a book on her throne, she loved reading about the natural occurrences of the earths biosphere. She saw Peppermint Butler come in and then bowing down to her. She smiled kindly at him. "Yes."<p>

He looked at her returning the kind smile, "Marceline is here to see you."

Bubblegum sighed angrily, "Bring her in."

They both gasped by her appearing on the throne above PB. Marceline looked at the pink princess, "Bonnible, I need a favor."

Bubblegum couldn't believe her ears, "What kind of favor Marceline? You already have Finn, your a freaking Queen for crying out loud. Tell me." She added a little snobbish attitude to her voice.

Marceline rolled her eyes annoyingly, "For crying mother lord have mercy, your more annoying than LSP when she on her mood. The favor is that I need you to keep Finn preoccupied." She looked at Bubblegum sincerely. Something she hardly or ever do.

"Why?"

"OH MY FUC- You know what... 'cause I bit him!" She looked at PB. "I bit Finn. I need him to be given meaningless jobs around your kingdom or anything just to keep him from finding out what I am going to do."

Princess Bubblegum face went too shock, "YOU WHAT!"

"Oh shit here we go." Marceline took a seat and put in ear plugs prepare for the rant of the lifetime.

Finn and Jake's Tree type house thing...

Finn looked at the sun and smiled. Jake was staring at him. "Hey Finn what ya' thinkin'?"

Finn jumped a little. "Oh... just about Marceline and well what the heck to do." He's bite stopped bothering him after three or two hours ago. He stretched his neck out allowing Jake to get a whiff of the bite that was given from Marceline.

Jake felt tears piercing his eyes. He step from Finn knocking over the chair he sat in, "Man, Finn what's that smell, is that coming from you?" Jake whined rubbing he's nose.

He looked at he's brother, "Hm... I don't kno-" Jake made Finn bend he's neck to the side and saw a bite mark. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted at the dog. Finn pushed the dog off of him. "Jake your acting weird."

He looked at the boy before him he was going to say something about the smell but he heard dries coming from the distance. "I hear trouble!"

Finn nodded following the dog out of the house. They ran to were they heard the cries of the victim. They saw little goblins picking on Ragdoll Princess. "Why so raggedy?"

Another said, "Yeah why so ugly?"

The last one took her crown and threw only to be caught by Finn. Ragdoll Princess ran too them. "Halt evil doers, you have thrown your last crown." Finn jumped with sword made of iron and tree branches. Jake attacked the last two. Some blood shed come of the battle. Finn never was interested in shedding of blood but some wild urge made him go into a hypnotic trance over took him. Jake stared horrified by the fact Finn eyes turned to a hazy green.

"F-Finn... you okay?"

Finn shook his head out of the trance. "Uh... yeah. Just a little tired." He gave Ragdoll Princess her crown back. He started walking back only to feel dizzy then he pass out. Jake had caught before he fell face first into the ground.

"Finn wake up man." Finn only responded with a grunt. "Man I have to get you too PB."

Candy Kingdom:

Marceline yawned as PB was explaining the imbalances of this sudden mishap. Bubblegum growled at the Queen was closing her eyes in boredom. "MARCELINE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

She took out the plugs and yawned, "Uh... No." She said bluntly.

Princess Bubblegum was about to complain and rant again... just then Jake busted in shouting, "FINN'S PASSED OUT!"

Marceline flew to Finn feeling he's head. 'High fever... what the hell is going on with him. Is he really dying.' She was then shoved by the Princess who was taking he's temperature. "_Oh why didn't I think of that?_" She sarcastically asked.

Princess Bubblegum looked at the woman before her, "Marceline you better pray he doesn't die. Jake take him too Doctor Ice Cream please."

Marceline looked at Finn, he opened he's eyes only to get a quick glimpse of her he flashed a fang grin. 'He's eyes... their... green.' She followed Jake ignoring Bubblegum. PB followed to stop Marce.

The guards stopped Marce from entering the the operration room. Marceline groaned, "You guys are really pissing me off!" She kicked one in the groin and the other in the jaw she walked in the room. The nurse was shut down in a frozen shock stare as she saw Finn's eyes wide open. Marceline slit her wrist causing Finn to sit up almost at vampire speed and sniffed the air. He growled hungrily. "Finn, listen to me." She walked to him, making him lay down, "I am going to let you taste one drop of blood, this will knock you out for a bit if doesn't then I will." She made the blood (YOU KNOW I REALLY DON'T CARE IF SHE UNDEAD! She has blood, like all flipping vampires they always somehow have that extra blood in them to stay completely sane) fall into Finn's mouth. Bubblegum saw what she did. Finn's eyes went wide and screamed as if he was in pain. He clutched he's chest. Marceline looked at him in pain.

"MARCELINE IT HURTS!" He's pupils dilated, his eyes shut after one horrific scream of pain. Marceline kissed his head. Finn was ultimately knocked out cold.

Bubblegum, Jake and the doctor was now in the plain of shock. Marceline sighed sadly, "Now PB that favor." Princess Bubblegum urged her to follow.

Jake looked at the sleeping young man. He's tears streaking his face, he shook so often, he groaned in pain. He tied down he's wrist so nothing horrid would happen. He follow the two ladies down the hall.

The sun had fallen and the oceans tied had gotten a inch taller the moon shined had dulled a bit as the sun had left a bit of red bloody streaks in the night sky causing the clouds to be a mist of red. A woman at a shrine had a blue cape, she heard Finn's vampire screams through the sky. She smirked, "Lovely a mortal suffering the vampire toxin. This should be fun." A gust of wind had blown as she had just disappeared with the wind.

_Ah, as promise the next chap_

_I shall continue this story!_

_I am not the kind of person who won't finish a story I'll finish it even if it is shit or crappy!_

_I DON'T CARE! So I will never disappoint or displeased XD_

_So anyway Please stick with me through this_

_Be kind... wait you have too be cause I am serious about the damn warning on FLAMERS!_

_LOVE YOU ALL! Wait for the next Chap_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chap 3_

_I am now getting more inspiration now_

_XD_

_SO enjoy_

* * *

><p>Marceline was floating in the air lazily, Bubblegum was searching for a book of a sort. Jake was pacing back and forth worrying about his friend and if he's going to be okay or not. "WHY THE FLIP DID FINN FREAK OUT!" He shouted at the two ladies.<p>

"Well, ask our dear Queen of Vampires." She grabbed another book. "Marceline explain why Finn is acting out." Bubblegum said looking through yet another book.

Marceline looked at the yellow bulldog who had worried in his eyes. "Jake... I bit your brother." Jake face was in a dumbfounded position. She groaned figuring this would happen, "Okay look Jake I need you to keep Finn busy since I can't get a straight response from miss pink face over there."

"Wait, where you going?" He asked her.

"Um..." She mentally kicked herself, "Okay just keep him occupied."

Jake nodded with a displeased sigh, "Okay, only if this would put Finn back in a cheerful and not crude mood. He became more touchy and I like hanging out with my bud." She nodded to what he wanted.

Bubblegum looked at the two, "Marceline, exactly where will you be heading in such a rush?"

"Aren't you a nosy princess." She flicked PB on the head. "No princesses can come with me. I don't want to save them later on." Princess Bubblegum glared at her angrily. "What, I am only being honest. Finn told me you stupidly fell for the Ice King's heart." She snickered.

Bubblegum looked away, "Pfft, not my damn fault. He was actually charming; besides I openly remembered a rumor going about that Finn helped you defeat your evil father." She stated seeing a shock Marceline.

'Ooh... damn those nosy sprites.' Marceline floated closely to Princess Bubblegum's face, "Fine, you can come but honestly if you get hurt or kidnapped don't except me to save you." She walked to the door, "We leave tomorrow at the next dusk." She left leaving a serious yet eerie feeling in the air.

Finn woke up with his original eye color, he felt restraints on his ankles and wrist, "Jake... PB... Marceline?" He then remembered earlier of today, 'Crap...' He looked around his surroundings and then looked at the moon. "Can anybody hear me? HELLO!" He shouted aimlessly in the air. He saw Dr. Ice Cream come in with her nurse. "Dr. Ice Cream, man I am glad to see you... have you seen Jake?" He asked as she was unstrapping him.

"Oh, he's with Lady Rainicorn." She responded. She looked away from the boy who gave her a puzzled look.

He touched her shoulder, she jumped back a bit, "Whoa... are you okay... did I do something?"

He heard a familiar female voice from the door. "Not yet Finn." Princess Bubblegum looked at the young man who looked at her with almost a innocent glance, "Finn... do you remember anything from earlier?" He looked down and shrugged. "Finn, do you remember?"

"Look all I remember was that I was a bit... no I was acting like a jackass to Jake. Then Ragdoll Princess was being harassed and well... nothing."

"So you don't remember when Marceline gave you her blood?" She saw him blush darkly and shook his head. "Well-" She was cut off by Jake hugging Finn.

"Finn are you okay... your not going to push me?" Finn laughed and scratched Jake's belly. He went into a doggy mode. Finn smiled at him they were interrupted by a cough by the princess.

She looked at the two boys. "Finn, I need you to go on a task." Finn gave Bubblegum a glance of suspicion and un-trustworthiness. She tried too put on a face of showing trustfulness and non-deceiving ways. "Ahem... I need you to go by the ocean and collect shells. They have to be purple and must be see through. They have spirals and... their really pretty and can be made into hair accessories." She said.

"Uh... okay." He got up and looked at Jake, "Hey Jake, I'll see you at the house I need to talk to Marceline." Bubblegum stopped him. He looked at her puzzled, "Princess..." He stepped to one side only to be blocked by her, "move out of the..." He was still blocked by her. "way." He sighed at her. "Why can't I go see Marce?"

"Oh... um... you can't. She said she's really busy."

"Oh, maybe I can go help-" He was kissed by Bubblegum. Finn's body twitched by the sudden surprise. He stepped back from her, "Okay that was just crossing the line."

Bubblegum looked at Jake's face which was in plain shock. "Oh, my I guess I have some type of high fever. I better go get my medicine, goodnight." She ran off.

Finn looked at Jake worriedly, "Does... this count as me cheating on Marceline?"

Jake shook his head, "No as long you didn't kiss her or you didn't kiss her back you didn't cheat." Finn let out a sigh of relief. He would hate to see what Marceline is like is she ever found he cheated or was kissed by another girl. "Come one let go home so we can get started on finding the shell tomorrow morning."

Finn nodded, "I wonder if Marceline does need help with ever she's doing?" He asked more likely to himself.

Marceline looked her baggage and sighed. "I hope he wakes up after I leave. Okay, okay enough thinking about Finn have to figure out where this tablet is." She looked at her ancient map she got from some old hag. 'Okay, the Darkening Dunes of the Sands.' The map as if reading her mind showed her destination. Some of the places she has to get through; she never actually explored. Like the River of Lost Souls. 'Ooh wouldn't my dad love it there.' She sarcastically thought to herself. She then heard her phone ring, "Hello, Marceline the Vampire Queen may how I help your life get any worse?" She snickered a little but then was in shock to hear Finn's voice. "F-Finn..."

"Um... hey Marceline... can I ask you what happen today?" He heard her doing something. "I mean like... what happen too me?"

She sighed, "You passed out. Didn't the Princess tell you?"

"Uh... no... not really. She told me that you gave me blood... your blood. That was pretty much it. Should I be worried in anyway?" He asked her.

Marceline blew a strand of hair out of her face. "No, I'll tell you later. Go too sleep your going to be very busy tomorrow." She hung up quickly before he could ask another question.

He groaned in annoyance, 'Okay... okay, first you woke up at your girlfriend house, then you acted like a fucking jackass to your best friend, then Princess Ragdoll was in trouble, you awoke restrained down to a operation table only to be kissed by your old crush then to be hung up by Marceline. What the hell is happening.' He thought sadly trying to figure out if he missed anything. 'Marceline is busy... with what exactly.' He looked at Jake who was reading Bee-mo to sleep. He walked quietly to the dog. "Hey, Jake do you know what happen to me today before I pass out?"

Jake looked like he seen a dead man walking-literally-he shook his head no. Finn sighed sadly going to change into his pj's. 'Marceline is going to owe me big time.' Jake thought bitterly.

_So third Chap done_

_I say this is actually coming pretty nippy._

_Yes, kill me for making Bubblegum kiss Finn. =D Add a little drama here and there_

_Anyway here's a few thoughts to think about:_

_Will Finn tell Marceline about the mistakable kiss?_

_Does PB really have a damn cold?_

_All will be answered next chapter, if I ever get around to doing it._

_PEACE XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_I am sorry for the while long wait_

_with school, family the holidays coming up..._

_SUCH A DRAG!_

_Anyway, I know you all want the next one so here it is _

_XD X3_

* * *

><p>Marceline was up most of the night packing and reviewing the map. What was bothering her though was that Bubblegum wanted to come. 'Damn... why did I say she can come. She will be no help to me. She useless as the Ice King in the Fire Kingdom.' She looked at the clock and yawned laying on the couch pulling a cover over her small form. 'Little sleep will do me good.' She hummed a small tune to herself thus remembering when she was younger.<p>

Finn woke up looking at the ceiling he was in a daze. He was pondering on something that was bothering him to the core. 'She will be furious if she hear it from someone else... but she will be upset and probably hurt.' He sat up in bed looking out the window and saw Lady flying towards their house. He twitched a little smelling blood, Jake came too Finn sucking on his finger. "Jake you okay?"

Jake smiled at his brother, "Yeah I just accidentally cut my finger." Finn looked away he twitched once more. "Finn... you okay?"

He nodded at Jake, "Um... just a little worried about Marceline... does she really need help or does she got it? Should I tell her about the kiss PB gave me? I mean like... I am so confused." Jake was about to say something but he heard the door being knocked on by lady.

"Finn you have the choice in telling her." He left for the door.

Finn sighed knowing his choice. He ran downstairs and out the door. "Jake I'll be out for a bit."

He arrived at the beach and found a shell in what PB asked for. He smiled at it, 'This will be a prefect gift for her.' The shell was see through and yet it shined a lavender color. He grabbed a few more just like the one he got. He made the first one in a necklace and smile at it. 'So different but so normal for her.'

Marceline woke up to hear knocking she looked out the window and saw Finn holding something. She hid the bag somewhere before answering the door. "Finn... what are you doing here?" He smiled at her tying the handmade necklace around her neck.

"Too give you something that can most likely match your beauty Marce." He kissed her cheek smiling. She blushed darkly looking away. "Marceline... are there any side effects to the bite?"

She looked swallowed, "No. You will have to wait till your DNA can form with the vampire DNA. Simple as pie." He looked down worried a bit. "Finn your going to be fine. Honest."

Finn looked at her, "Had anyone died by this?" Marceline stayed silent, "Please. Did anyone died?"

"No." She lied through her teeth. Finn sighed but not relieve. She kissed his lips softly. He blushed darkly but kissing her beck. "Finn... why do your lips taste sweet?"

Finn remembered the kiss that PB gave him on the lips. He then felt extremely guilty. "Marceline I have to tell you something."

She was listening until they both heard screams for help, "Finn I think this is your cue."

He nodded sadly, "I'll tell you when I see you. See ya." He ran out.

At the Candy Kingdom PB was reading a book on Vampires. 'I never there were some many things to Vampires.' She looked up only too see Marceline looking at her floating idly in the air. "Hello Marceline."

Marceline rolled her eyes, "Shut it, Finn... he asked me about if he's going to die."

"Well does he crave blood?"

She bit her lip, "That I am unsure of. Okay... I asked my father about it he said if he crave blood then he is turned."

PB laughed, "You dad is half way right."

"What do you mean about that?" She had a hint of offense.

"If a person if bit and he or she is craving blood or is in a weird vampire state the toxin is acting out. He's dying and yet he is turning. The poison is now known as Vampire Toxin." She looked at her as Marceline growled angrily. "There is a cure it is at where you can tell whether a person bit is a Vampire or not. It is at the Darkening Dunes of Sands."

"Ironically Princess that where we are headed." She looked at the setting sun. "How long does Finn has."

PB sighed sadly, "Three weeks."

Marceline groaned in annoyance. "We have to go now too save him."

Princess Bubblegum stopped the Queen, "Wait aren't we suppose to bring Finn with us?"

She stopped and looked at the pink haired woman, "Yeah and then we can tell his slowly dying then he will probably try too kill you and me. Hm... how does that sound. Fun?" She saw PB shake her head. "Okay then, give Lady my phone; this is so we can stay in contact and when it is time too bring him to where we are. Meet me at the end of the forest." PB nodded to what the queen said and asked.

Marceline flew out of the castle; then only too meet PB riding her Marro right after giving Lady Marceline instructions. The Moon glow was fading and the bloody ride lines were bending, the clouds of red mist darken. The ocean tide had gotten a inch taller. Finn life span was shortening as the toxin was spreading. The woman in cloak blue robe was standing on Finn and Jake's house. She chuckled seeing how she was going to get too fight with in so many **decades**.

_Well yes Finn is dying and turning_

_Confusing I know_

_I will explain this don't worry_

_anyway..._

_PEACE XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_I been gone I understand that much_

_ I have finals coming and well all crazy_

_So anyway here the next chap_

* * *

><p>Marceline looked at the mid-way glowing moon. She half worriedly sighed, by the fact that she have too take Bubblegum. She stared at the princess who wore a pink shirt with a light pink jacket, hot-pink pants, with shoes. "Bonnible... you look like your ready for a freaking candy bar hunt." Bubblegum stingily sneered at the Queen.<p>

"Pfft... do I even care? This is for Finn not you or a freaking talent show." Bubblegum scanned her surroundings. "Where are we?" Marceline fixed her own tan-red jacket, "We are in..." She tied the string on her sneakers, "the end of the forest and heading into the forbidden side of the forest." She stated to the now freaking out princess. "What's wrong? You should be able to handle this should you? You can go back and keep Finn occupied until I find the place of the stone."

She spoke boldly at the queen, "No I can handle myself. Just don't get near me unless one of us needs help. Got it vampire."

Marceline breathed in and out trying not to go wolf on her pink ass. "Okay let go Pink Bitch." She smirked hearing Bubblegum stomp.

Finn laid on the couch, his head was pounding and his mouth felt dry like a sandy dry. He saw the room spinning and tipping. He rolled off the couch, he felt his k9's grow sharp. He hissed a low hiss. He stood walking through the tree fort (HA! I HAVE FOUND THE NAME!) looking for something, something that can fill a need. He opened the fridge door seeing meat wrapped in a plastic type wrap. He smelled the fresh blood. He smirked.

Jake came home seeing Finn drinking "_coffee_" at this time of night. "F-Finn... um why are you-" He saw red around his lips. Those blue eyes turned into the ocean color during a storm. Dark, hazy and hungry blue-green for swimmers.(Metaphor there) "Finn... okay man listen drop the cup of blood." He hissed at his brother. "Finn snapped out of it." His brother was trapped in trance of hunger and his vampire state was taking over as the toxin spread.

He pounced at his older brother. "Feed me." He hissed at him. Jake reacted by throwing Finn towards the wall but still managing to keep him in the house. He looked at the dog hissing. "Feed me." His senses went cranial like a rabid cat.

Jake tied Finn down before he got ready to pounce. "Finn you have to calm down."

"NO!" Finn struggle against the bindings.

After about two hours of struggling and screaming his heart out, Finn fell into a calm position. Jake touched the young man blonde locks. Jake looked at Finn close his eyes having tears run down his face. "Finn you okay."

"No... My stomach hurts and my head is pounding... it feels like I'm dying." He cried harder, "Jake... where is Marceline?"

Jake bit his lip, "She is somewhere dude, remember she travels." He nodded understanding what she does.

"Jake... if somehow I do die... right before I die, please tell me what she is really doing." He closed his eyes breathing hard. Jake saw Lady fly into the window with the cell.

He looked at Finn who fell asleep. "Okay call Marceline now." She nodded speed dialing the Vampire Queen.

Marceline was ignoring the princess who was jabbering on about the forbidden forest and how it got forbidden what kind of creatures lye in the forest. She felt her jacket pocket ring, "Hello?" She heard Jake's voice.

"Marceline Finn was drinking blood and he tried suck my blood. ME! His brother!" Jake shouted in a frighten tone.

Marceline sucked in some air, "What happen after that?"

"He said that his heart, stomach and head hurt. He started to cry saying he doesn't want to die. Marceline you have to find a way to save him." He told her sternly.

She bit her lip, 'Damn it.' She thought in anger. "We will, just try to keep Finn out of the sun light for now on." She clicked off the phone bug cell. 'Three weeks, only three weeks. Shit... we have to-' Her thoughts were cut off by the fact she heard hard breathing. She held out her ax bass. She saw Bubblegum with a dead tree branch.

"What's out there?"

"I don't know pinky. I don't like the sound of it."

A creature that look like a monkey with fangs, a lizard tail, and the legs of Gorilla. Marceline and Bubblegum cringed at the sight of it. It spoke with pride, "What are you doing in my forest." He swung on a branch. He scratched his armpit. "Speak you vampire and wad of gum."

Bubblegum sneered at the thing, "Your a freak of nature."

The monkey thing smirked. "We all are, I will be surprise if I see one human like creature come by here. I haven't human in a while or human like creatures." The two girls looked around seeing the bones of the monkey pass victims. "I do eat other things also."

"Your a dirty ol' monkey aren't you." Marceline said with hate, "You deserve to go to hell."

The monkey laughed clapping it hands crazily. "You smell like you afraid." He pounced on Marceline who dodged quickly. "Vampires are always hard to kill." The Monkey kicked the queen in the gut making her cough a little. He grabbed her shoulders throwing her to a tree. "But they are always cocky with their supernatural abilities." Bubblegum hit the monkey in the ribs causing six of them to break. He coughed up blood. "You princess look like a whore."

Marceline swung at his head taking it clean off. The blood trailed off leading down to a cavern. The body though didn't fall but walked off. She pit at it in disgust but realized it fell down after ten steps. "Freak of natures." She walked down the forest having the princess follow keeping the branch like club with her.

The woman smiled down at Finn who was asleep on the couch. "My boy, your so sweet but your dying, your heart is strong... but it's not strong enough to tell the one you love that you cheated on her. Did you cheat?"

Finn unconscionable answered the woman in the blue cloak. "No... the Princess kiss me first, I didn't kiss her back."

The woman took out a cloth with writing, she put brown powder on it. "Liars as they come liars as they are make them lie such lies go to the princess known as Princess Bubblegum. She blew the powder which flew to the Princess.

_Yes I have made the 5th chapter_

_I hope this is now making a bit more since in all confusion _

_What will the Princess do? Will Finn live?_

_Why the math did I put a freaky monkey in here?_

_Anyway review please and thank you  
><em>

_PEACE! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chap 6_

_Next chapter_

_If you are wondering about anything_

_You have to read it._

* * *

><p>Bubblegum woke up in a giant shell, she saw Marceline gone though. 'Where did that woman go?' She thought bitterly but only to hear a bass guitar being strummed. She crawled out of the shell only to see the sun and the ocean. "How the hell did we get here?"<p>

"Ooh, the Princess cursed very good." She spoke sarcastically. She hummed a small tune as she strummed. Her sunhat blocked the sun from getting her face, her body hid in the shade. She watched Bubblegum inspecting their area, "Be quiet, giant crabs live here. You step on their home turf their going to kill you."

She looked at the calm queen, "Why... how do you know?" Marceline took out the map. Bubblegum snatched it from her. She saw all the places but their main target was glowing.

"Three weeks to save the hero of Ooo life." She looked at the princess then the sun. "The map showed where we are. Don't think your not the only smart one here. Anyway, I can't walk out in the sun."

Bubblegum gave her a stubborn look, "Can't you wear your jacket?"

Marceline laughed loudly, "Yeah, why ask?"

"YOU CAN WALK IN THE SUN!"

"I know, but honestly I need to keep my fingers strumming. Now little child go inspect the sand." Bubblegum scowled at the Vampire Queen. Marceline put on her jacket once more, then fixed her blue jeans to make them in a cuff. She looked at the shell Finn gave her. "Yo, Bonnible let get going." Marceline shoved her hands in her pockets, and kept her face down to avoid the rays. It was warm though on her dead skin.

Bubblegum saw the shell Finn was to find. She tapped the vampire woman on her shoulder. "Where did you get that shell?"

She looked at the Princes, "None of your damn business."

"You very touchy you known that right."

"It's my given right to be touchy." Marceline sighed angrily.

They walked about a hour or two only to see the Sun at high noon. Bubblegum looked at the Queen of Vampires. She still wonder why Finn would be attracted to her. She did know Finn was attracted to her before. "Hey, why does Finn likes you?"

"Why don't you get a life?" She shot back. "Shut up and let keep walking." PB mumbled something under her breath. "Say that again you pink haired bitch."

"You don't even have a LIFE!" Marceline growled. "Ooh I hit a good nerve there didn't I."

Marceline walked up to her only to feel the ground the collapse underneath them. "SHIT!" She saw little bugs flying straight for her. She ripped PB's hair and chewed though remembering Finn's lips tasted like this. She blew a bubble catching the bugs.

They landed in water that was like a rushing current. Marceline coughed up some water, as Bubblegum was looking at the walls. "Where are we now."

"I don't Know unfortunately I don't have the map at this very moment." Bubblegum took out a wet map, though it was still readable. Marceline folded it up after looking at it for a bit and put it in here pocket. "We took a detour, now we have to move with out stopping cause this is a three day passage."

"I ask again where the HELL ARE WE!"

"We are in the lost well of dreams. I have no idea what that means yet. Sooner or later we will find out." Marceline went underwater looking for a way through. Bubblgum followed.

Finn gasped by the sudden seething pain on his leg. He hissed when he touched the oozing skin and blood that was trickling down. "FUCK! That hurt like a bitch. He reached on the table for the paper like towels and wrapped it around his wounds. He felt rope indications on his arms. He stood only to hug the wall. "Jake... Beemo?" He limped to the stair only to see Jake come through the window.

"Finn are you okay."

"Yeah man... just my leg hurts like fire just devoured it."

Jake looked down guilty. He saw the sun streaks on the ground where he was. "Finn, you can't go outside."

He looked at the dog in shock, "What does that mean."

"Man your changing Marceline called and told me to keep you out of the sun. The sun can kill you man. With out your hat also you can fry up." Jake explained. Finn felt his head and smiled. "Why are you smiling."

Finn sighed, "She have my hat Jake. The Queen of Vampires have my hat." He slid down the wall. He licked his teeth feeling the fangs, then tasting blood. "Jake... what happen last night?"

He looked at the young man who had a calm face, "You... t-tried to suck my blood. Finn y-" The woman in cloak came down only to smack Jake making him winced. Finn reacted by grabbing his sword and swinging it at her. She disappeared then came behind him.

"Nasty wound boy. It's okay Jake I will take good care of your brother." She elbowed the hero in the sides. He coughed up blood. "Now Finn you sleep a good sleep." She smirked.

Jake looked to see the two vanish as a gust of wind blew into their house. He struggled to his feet grabbing the phone to call Marceline. He dialed er number quickly only to have it say out of service. "Damn it."

Marceline and Bubblegum looked at the underground cavern they enter after 4 hours of swimming. They both fell out exhausted and cold. Marceline noticed there were bats, ten times larger than her bat form. (THE BIG BAT FORM) Bubblegum was breathing hard. One bat glared at the two only to shriek alerting the others awake and shriek just as loud. "RUN BONNIEBEL!" Marceline ran down the cavern wit PB following close behind.

_Yes, FINN GOT KIDNAPPED!_

_I ope this is making better sense to you all_

_I know how this all ends actually AWESOME!_

_Anyway read, hope this does not come out CRAPPY!_

_LOVE YOU ALL! =3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_I am hoping you are enjoyong this_

_Here you go XD_

* * *

><p>Marceline slipped through a narrow crack in the wall, then pulling PB in with her. "Damn it... Those things-"<p>

"Bats."

"Bats..." She spat at her, "were big... bigger than when I am in full form." She climbed the wall and peeked out the passage. "All clear." She jumped down seeing that they made a good progress. "For a princess you ran like a man." She laughed seeing the princess blushing face. "Man, your face is so classic." She cackled.

"SHUT UP!" She noticed the shell sparkle. "Why did Finn give you that shell."

She came back with a harsher remark, "Why did he throw you a party for you selfish ass. Why can't I have just one fucking thing that is nice." She walked down the solid rocky path. Princess Bubblegum sighed almost feeling guilty. She stopped looking at her in a hateful look, "He gave me the shell as a gift. We are practically are dating." She smirked by the fact she felt the hate coming from her gummy being. "You hate the fact me and Finn are together." She cackled flying towards her.

"You are such a slut." Marceline smirked by the small and little hurtful comment. "You guys are different. He's living and good... you're dead and evil."

She grabbed the Princess throat. "EVIL! I will show evil." She smirked by the fact she was squeezing the life out of her rival. Her pupils narrowed, her eyes glowed a evil, red, misty color. Her rage though was short lived remembering that Finn helped and never hurt people even if it was her. She let her go and continued walking down the underground entrance. 'Damn... Finn is rubbing off of me.'

Princess looked at the queen scared for her life now. Those eyes flashed in her mind. 'Why would Finn date her... that was scary as hell.' She followed not to close behind. She sighed looking at the Vampire queen who haven't spoke in two hours. "Marceline..." She looked at her. "Do you have a short temper?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

PB shrugged not really caring, "I am just a nosy princess."

"Bitch." She said bluntly to the pink haired woman. She heard a man laughing crazily at the two.

Bubblegum was in shock seeing the man slice through Marceline side causing massive blood shed. He grinned at the princess. "Ooh, a princess I can take." She knew what he meant and ran only to be blocked by the bats. He threw Marceline towards the stone wall. She let out a oof and a groan indicating pain. "I hate to say this, but vampires are disgusting beings. Drinking blood, killing people for no fucking reason!" He grabbed Marceline by the hair and dragged her to a chasm. She struggled by staying her ground.

"LET GO!" She roundhouse kicked him in the neck. She heard a good crack then laughter. "What the..." He cracked his neck in place.

"Your a fool." He punched her in the gut. The bats grabbed PB and threw to the ground. He grinned a scary sick grin. "Get mad Vampire Queen. The daughter of the Lord of Evil! COME ON!" He grabbed her throat, "Don't tell me that mortals brought to your breaking point. You smell like humans. Such a disgusting race." He squeezed her throat tighter. She gasped. "You lost your innocents from a human. You are no better than the rest of them. Die." He dropped her into the chasm. Marceline though struggled against her wound.

She looked at the darkness. 'I will not die today!' She flew up towards the man and grabbed his throat. "Weak... fuck you." She punched his face then at vampire speed she smacked the bats away from the princess. She ripped the head off of one. The man was gone when she turned again. "Damn, he left."

Finn woke up in chains and he started to panic and struggle. "JAKE! LADY!" He saw a woman. She wore a skin tight suit with black boot. Her hair was midnight blue and the wind blew through her hair. He shivered by the chilling winds. She went to him looking at his blonde hair.

"Blondie."

He blushed and growled showing his fangs. "Let me go."

She looked at his bite, "You were bit." He looked away. "By Marceline the Vampire Queen." She felt the his bite. She smirked leaving him screaming questions at her. 'This should be interesting.'

Finn saw her leave him in chain. He then felt something hit him hard. 'Why the hell does she know about Marceline. How does she need me...? WHY THE HELL WAS I KIDNAPPED!' He looked at the creatures in cages. They had drool coming down their faces or maws. He swallowed hard hoping he wasn't food for these animals.

Bubblegum was looking at Marceline as she was cleaning herself up. "You need help?" Marceline shook her head. Bubblegum saw Finn's hat next to her bass. "Why do you have Finn's hat."

Marceline looked at her with a blank stare, "Why did you come?" This made Bubblegum shiver in fear. "Why did you even want to come. We both know you hate me. Why lie?" She stated playing her bass. She hummed a song, looking at the water besides them. She saw that they were almost out of the underground tunnel. Her fingers skillfully glide over the strings. It filled their little camp area with sound. Bubblegum sighed closing her eyes to rest.

_Yes, Finn was kidnapped. Man this cannot be good for his health. Hint Hint._

_Anyway I hope you are enjoying this._

_Happy Holidays!_

_Anyway question just asked no flamers or I will be mad. _

_PEACE!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chap 8_

_Yes I know some of these chaps are coming out short_

_I am trying to write another story so..._

_anyway just read before I go brain dead and well_

_this maybe the only chap before I take a break_

_Here you XD_

* * *

><p>Finn was toying with a metal iron - with a sharp jagged point - on his locks. He honestly wish he could kick her in the chest then the face. The creatures looked at him with a hungry eyes. 'Creepy...' He thought still messing with the brace. It snapped in the hole when he forced it in to much. 'Damn it.' He looked up and saw the woman come in with the man that attacked PB and Marce.<p>

"I assure you madam the vampire queen is in-" She slapped him once and sighed angrily.

She looked at the old, paled skinned man - who unfortunately looked about Finn's age, "I said kill them not injured them." She looked at the shock young blonde man and laughed. "Don't worry he didn't get the chance to harm the princess." He looked down feeling his body twitch. She grinned a fanged filled smile. "Do you feel weak and hungry?" He looked at her with hate and distaste. "You do, I can tell you the reason why is this?" Finn looked at the creatures and swallowed hard. "Do you?"

"Yes give me the reason now!" Finn looked at her. "What happen the Marceline by that matter."

The woman laughed, "Marceline didn't tell you... your dying." She laughed more, her eyes shown a active love of amusement from this- the look of pure shock from Finn the hero of Ooo. They glowed a deep crimson-purple red color. He shivered by her eyes. "Look when ever she bit you I really don't give a fuck flip flop, you were suppose to die or turn. Of course that how it suppose to be originally but you; human are lucky... you have toxin in your system that is slowly breaking down you cells, skin, and bones. You need to feast until your death clock ends and you die. Vampire Toxin is the correct term actually... anyway your turning that's why I said feasting."

The hero gave her a confused look, "Wait... I'm turning yet dying now your not making any sense and I think your dressed like a slut. Also that guy who armed Marceline is going to get his ass kicked." The woman growled at him. "Ooh, I hit a button didn't I lady?"

"Okay fine, your turning and dying not only that your going to have to feed in order to live until the toxin kills you." She took a knife and threw it at a creature. It winced and died in it cage. Finn's eyes dilated as the scent of the blood filled the room, he felt his stomach sink, his mouth water as the fangs grew long. "Hungry?" She chimed disappearing. The lock open and Finn sat there trying to keep himself controlled and not savaged.

He sighed and covered his nose, 'Stay in control damn it.' He stood up and growled in hunger. 'No stay calm...' He took the metal iron shard and stabbed his leg making him hissed but his senses went back under control. He limped towards a door and opened it to his escaped. 'I have to hide until I can find a way out.'

Princess Bubblegum looked at her hair and sighed, "Do you have a brush?"

Marceline laughed as they walked down a steep hill. "Do I have a brush... no." She looked at the setting sun. "I have a comb but I used for my hair. So sad." She looked at the Princess frowning and sighed. "Here." PB took and combed her hair (can it even be combed... it is bubblegum) and looked at the stars come out.

"What do you and Finn talk about" Marce looked at the woman and rolled her eyes taking off her hat. Bubblegum looked and saw a cloud of dust cover face. She coughed a little shooing away the dust. She felt a sense of telling a truthful lie. "Marceline..."

Marceline was in a bit of shock of hearing the Princess call her by her full name. "What Bonnie?" She said shortening the nickname a bit. The moon shined but it was getting darker and the mist was getting redder. The sun streaks bend more like claws trying to reach Finn. The tide rise and caused a chilly wind to blow. Marce was nore worried about making it there.

"Finn... kissed me. I kissed him back." This cause Marceline to laugh her ass off. She looked at her with her eyes shining a baby blue color. "I'm serious, he kissed me." Marceline twitched a little and kept walking. "He stopped before he could grab anything... he didn't tell you?" She asked trying to catch up to the seem to be hurt Queen of Vampires. "I mean like... okay let dropped." She snapped at the pink haired woman.

"THERE WAS NOTHING TO DROP!" Her eyes flashed a red glare. She turned and saw the same man smirking at them. "Your back you disgusting bastard." She was now in no mood to fight or deal with anything at the moment. "Get the fuck out of my way now." He laughed causing her to charge at him. He smirked causing her to be confused.

Bubblegum saw a needle in his hand. "He have a needle!" Marceline reacted slowly in causing her to be stuck in the neck by the needle. She shudder and backed up to a tree. She breathed hard and then felt something happen.

"Your supernatural powers are gone and all you have is your martial arts, and wits and the hoe over there. Bye Bye." He turned into dust as a gust of wind came by.

Marceline looked at her claws and dragged them threw the tree. 'Damn it... now we are going to die.' She ripped the shell necklace off and threw it at PB. "Keep I don't want it anymore." She walked off again.

Bubblegum put the shell in her pocket and followed close behind. They walked for about thirty-nine hours and the sun came around again as another day passed. They were resting in cave. Marceline sucked the color of a apple and threw at the wall hearing a loud pop. Bubblegum was eating some purple-whatever(Grapes) and was toying with a thing she made. Marceline looked at the sunlight and rolled her eyes then started strum her bass. The two were quiet and into their own world. PB looked at the bass player, "Why are still trying to save Finn after I told you what happen."

She laughed at the question, "Jake... his almost like a buddy and I promised him. After we save the hero of Ooo I will have nothing to do with him cause I am going back traveling." She said bluntly strumming.

"Wait your... breaking up with Finn after this?" Marceline ignored her question hoping she got what she meant. "Your selfish person, give a guy your so you can tear out."

The Queen glared down at the Princess, "Kiss a girl boyfriend she's going to be pissed off. Now F-off." She said being mildly polite. They went back to the normal activities. Waiting for the sun to go down so they can start traveling once more.

The woman laughed at the moment she witness. "Oh this is to good. Monty!" The same man who took away Marceline supernatural power strolled over to her. "Marceline the Vampire Queen just got her heart broken this is to good. Anyway, how much did you put in that shot?" She asked looked at the old buzzard.

Monty smiled at her, "Just enough for the man to die." She smiled but then frowned. "What's wrong ma'dam?" He asked.

"Young love is so confusing... It makes me feel fifty-years younger." She though looked like Marceline age with color in her cheeks.

"That you do ma'dam." He left her to remember her younger-younger days alone. He walked down the concrete dark walls. He hardly noticed that a shadow was above him. He whistled happily as he boots made plopping sounds. Finn glared at the man who tried her his queen. Monty stopped hearing the dying-turning human. "How did you get out and still standing?" Finn walked to him as his claws grounded the wall leaving scratches in the wall. Monty rolled his eyes. "You are not strong enough to-" He looked down and saw blood fall and looked behind him seeing Finn licking his fingers. "You little bastard."

"Your shit." Finn grabbed Monty's head and twisted it off. "No head. Bye Bye." He left the decapitated head with it's body and went on finding his way out.

_So sorry for such a long wait, haven't had a lot inspiration lately._

_I shall make the ending awesome yes I do have a ending in mind_

_Anyway hope you like this chap._

_Sorry for ending it off short_

_Anyway HAPPY NEW YEARS! _

_=D _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 8_

_I said I was going to take a break a long break_

_Just energize on my brain and inspirations._

_Also hows the story... good, crappy, I do know I need to edit it_

_School never make life any easier_

_Anyway here's the next chap_

* * *

><p>Finn walked down the hall quickly and panting hard. He groaned in pain leaning against the wall. A voice was calling out to him. "Feed human boy! FEED!" Finn shook the voice away from his head, 'Go away damn it.. I will not feed on blood I will not!' He heard a bat flapping and saw it was just a bat. 'Marce...' He slide down groaning as his head is twirling around. 'I hope she's okay...' He rolled his eyes sighing. The bat came to him looking at him with brown eyes. Finn held out a clawed finger as it hopped on. It tweet and twitter at him. He smiled but then gasped seeing blood fly and the bats head rolled as it body fell off Finn's finger. Finn wiped the blood seeing the red plushness. His senses kicked in as he licked the blood. He looked up to see a creature looking at him hungrily.<p>

"Vampire... a yummy treat for my body." He walked slowly towards Finn-as he crawled slowly away from the snake like lion creature. "Why so scared boy? You weren't scared to kill Monty." He laughed at Finn's face. He circled him licking his lips.

Finn stood up looking at the creature, "Are you that woman's creature?"

He laughed hotly, "No, that vile woman is a wind enchantress her specialty is wind, fire and water creatures. I hang out here waiting for a decent meal. You are the first in a thousand years." Finn dodged his pounce. "Your quick for a vampire who drinks no blood." He went for another pounce only to have Finn sock him the snout. He sputtered and shook.

Finn grabbed a pipe and aimed it at the creature. He glared at him angrily, "Tell me more about this wind enchantress..."

The creature licked his paw and cleaned his bleeding snout, "If must know she has a tendency to ruin relationships, make people lie a very truthful lie. Yeah, she tricked me into thinking my wife of thirty years cheated on me with my friend so I killed her then him." The blonde haired man looked at him in shock. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He smirked licking his lips.

"Yeah, she beautiful, funny, adventurist, musically talented and well awesome to be with." He smiled at the creature.

"She probably found a better person, one not dying of toxin. To me it seem like you have two weeks. Of course not feeding is pushing the process of your death a tad bit faster." He hopped on the wall walking. "You look so young to be dying so fast. I'll help you with your problem plus I won't eat you." He gave the dying young man a wolfish grin. "I am a creature of my word."

Finn though was in shock, "No she wouldn't find no one else. Besides how did you know I was dying of toxin?"

"You smell like your dying of it." The creature walked to the wall nudging it a little. A liquid vile came rolling out. "Take this boy. Once you feel like you about to die, drink it. It's blood from many different creatures. Even my own." Finn picked it up seeing it was blood. "Now too see how your girlfriend-who gave you the toxin and turn you-is doing go to a flight of stairs that will lead you to the enchantress room. There you can look or search for your woman." The blue eyed man nodded as he walked down the hall but only to be stopped, "Promise me you will kill her." He asked going in his hole he crawled from.

Marceline looked at the moon and the ocean's tide. 'Finn... you slimy ass bastard.' She turned to see Bubblegum looking at the shell. "You like that shell don't you."

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled tying it around her neck. "So you are really done with Finn?" Marceline kicked a rock and sighed angrily. "Or are you mad about losing your powers."

Marceline mocked her, "Are you a whore or a slut? To me you look like a pretty ugly whore." Bubblegum grolwed but calmed down seeing the red mist form around them. Marceline sense snapped as her eyes dulled. "The Blood Flowers are blooming this time around." She walked almost like a goddess removing her shoes. PB followed worried but only to be blocked by a invisible wall.

Three men in cloaks looked at the Queen who was laying down in the un-blooming field of flowers. They smiled by the fact she was trapped in the trance of the blood flowers. One spoke, "You love the smell of this intoxicating flower that whelms you to it?" She nodded closing her eyes. The leader who asked the question put a flower on her chest. "Show us who you care for." They saw many people. "You have bit a human and now he's going to die."

She looked at them and nodded, "He deserves to die."

"You deserve to lose your powers." This cause her to snap out of the trance.

She growled angrily, "Lose my powers my ass! How do you know I bit..."

"The flower knows all." They spoke in unison. "We know how you get your powers back Princess of Evil."

She let the remark on Princess of Evil slide, "How?"

"Go where you heal the one you bit and let the flowers heal your body and what ales you." They disappeared into the mist as she walked back towards where she came from.

PB was holding her weapon (may I mind you it is a stick) trying to keep the baby bats at bay. Marceline stopped her and cooed the bats. PB was now in shock. She hummed a calming lullaby. The bats tweeter away looking for a cave. "Their... mom died going to a place looking for food." She took her map. "We're almost to our homecoming point." They walked along seeing the tress die down and the sand thicken. "Here there is never a sun." She pulled on a robe like cover up to protect her from the sands. PB was tossed one following her in the Sands of the Darkening Dunes.

Finn went to the chamber of the woman and saw a big pool of wind. He saw Marceline face and no shell. 'Marceline...' He thought as the winds played the part were she through the shell. 'How... what... FUCK!' He turned to see the woman smirking. "You..."

"Now no need for harsh cruel words. Not my fault the Princess of Evil believes such a horrid lie." She chuckled.

He growled feeling his rage boil over, "She's not Evil!"

"She is, she's going to break up with you and she's going to leave." She cackled at Finn's face. "Cry me a river boy, you should die now." Finn growled clenching his fist but then dropping to his knees. She saw his eyes go dull as if was trapped in the same trance. She saw the red mist float in. She looked at her pool of winds and saw Marceline with Bubblegum walking through a windy desert. She grabbed Finn's head made him look at the girl. "You want them to die." He shook his head no. "Well they are all thanks to you." She twirled her finger and in the picture or image showed the winds picking up speeds.

Finn felt tears crawled down his face, 'Marce...' The woman dropped Finn down a chute sending him down to a prison cell.

"Young love... so cruel."

_Well I think I know how many chaps this have for a finish..._

_About five or four more should do it_

_Anyway I am tired -_-' And will get on the next chap soon_

_So Ni-Hoa... JK XD_

_Peace love ya!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 9_

_one more chap_

_Then I am back to doing one story..._

_MY ZOMBIE STORY! First one ever!_

_Please oh please check it out_

_Thanks on with the story._

* * *

><p>Finn woke up in the cell seeing the creatures outside the bars. 'Disgusting freaks.' He shudder feeling his blood flow slow and his vision fade slowly. He coughed up blood groaning in pain. His heart was slowing as he was struggling to stand. 'I'm going to die knowing Marce is going to hate me. Damn it.' He knocked on the stone walls trying to hear hollowness. He finally moved the stone but only too hear chains move and the cage go up. The creatures howled trying to squeeze under the the bars. Finn pulled the stone free the wall and crawled through the small tunnel.<p>

The moon outside was being surrounding by the mist. The flowers was going to bloom soon as at the temple that was the Enchantress living quarters. A mirror was showing a beam of light heading to a bed like ceremony area. The water of the Ocean flowed in slowly around the temple. The winds there was dead as the the water color was turning dark red.

Marceline and Bubblegum was walking through the sands only to hear something twittering and scurrying their way. Marceline saw a giant stinger and dark blue eyes. It screech at them making Bubblegum scream. The giant Scorpion popped out of the ground making the royal ladies run for their lives. PB through the stick at it eye making screech and bring more of it kind towards them. The winds began to pick up speed. The queen wished she had her powers by now and she was at home in bed asleep. The three Scorpions chased them through the dark deserts. "YOU HAVE TO THROW THE DAMN STICK!"

The pink haired woman just screamed trying to run faster. Marceline stopped and glared at the bugs. "YOU EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS!" She jumped on the pinch-er running up the spine of the bug. She got the other two distracted. "Bubblegum go and find the temple now!" The second Scorpion stung the half blinded one in the back as Marceline hopped on the second one back. "Where's their mother?" She gasped seeing the mother of the babies come out of the sands. She ate the third child ad killed her second. The vampire queen ran towards where Bubblegum ran too.

Finn slid down only to see the woman floating outside to the ceremony ground. The moon bright white color turn to a bright red color. The water was flowing in faster. She looked at the flowers about to bloom and the gates slowly closing. He kept quiet feeling his heart become slower. He ripped off the vile top and waited for his chance at hand. 'I have to see Marce... I have to keep my promise to the that thing.'

Pb made it where the winds died down and the sands turned darker. 'Water...' She walked down a dune to see some water flow in and a temple. She ran splashing through the water not seeing many sharks in the water. 'Where's Marceline?' She thought only to see a shark coming for her. She jumped on it nose running faster. 'Sharks, creatures, giant bats, SCORPIONS! MONKEYS! I need a hot shower!' She got to the first steps after the water had reach her knees. She looked back hoping to see the Vampire Queen. She continued up the steps sighing seeing the door were closed tight. 'No..'

Marceline saw the Ocean tides at it high peak. The moon it red shade of color. She saw the flower bud sticking out of the sand. She sighed looking down. "So close and yet so far. Her eyes went to a angry red color. She hissed angrily, 'Why did I bite him...' She calmed down looking at the moon touching her bare chest thinking the shell is there. 'No she have the shell... my necklace.' She felt her vampire powers come back. She flew towards the temple seeing the shadows of many creatures. PB saw a woman in the the sky and huge wings of bats in the sky. Marceline landed on her feet growling. She ripped the necklace from the princess and placed into a hole and she but her wrist forcing the blood to fall in the door. The door slowly opened to show the enchantress standing there smirking at them. There was no wind no nothing inside the temple. The two woman looked at the enchantress the doors closed.

Finn was now panting and sweating was forming. He saw Marceline and Bubblegum. He kept his tongue closed. The enchantress, "Marceline welcome to your grave, and you brought your friend."

Marceline wings flapped she flexed her hand showing nails and inch long, "Don't piss me off anymore. I smell my boyfriend scent all over you. I realize something," The gave the old woman a puzzle look. "if Finn was so incited with Bubblegum why didn't he go to her? Why didn't he give her a gift from his heart. Think about it whatever PB do and what you did to her to tell such a bullshit lie."

"How did you know it was lie?" She asked angrily.

"Simple..." Finn ears perked up, "He would never, ever, ever hurt me. He wouldn't try to hurt people he cared for or protected... even the bimbo behind me-anyone. He is the hero of Ooo whether vampire or not. I love him." She smirked at her, "So you lying hoe-bag got to hell!" Marceline ran for her making her nails dig into the enchantress shoulder. The enchantress realized her powers were dying down. She kicked the Vampire Queen in the gut making her jump back. She looked behind her to see PB tied up by snakes. 'Damn it.'

The enchantress grabbed her dagger and aimed it at her heart. Finn saw it was he's chance. He chugged the vile down and for Marceline as the enchantress ran for her. Marceline's eyes widen in shock as a seeing blood fall unknowing if it hers or someone else. "F-Finn..."

_Yes I cut it off here_

_ last story to this love story_

_This is how I impersonate Finn's vampire side_

_Really how many vampires have full control_

_God, Dracula had million of years to prefect his vampire arts_

_Anyway wait for the final chapter!_

_PEACE!_


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter 10_

_last chap_

_last story_

_But not my last Adventure time story_

_so I hope you like this to the end_

* * *

><p>Marceline saw the enchantress eyes go wide as the sword was pulled out of her body. Finn was panting grabbing onto her waist. He whispered quietly, "You okay Marce?" She saw his eyes dull and his fangs grow in. He passed out falling to his knees. She held him close seeing the wind enchantress her hands and knees she looked at her blood.<p>

'Wounded then thus killed by a mortal dying boy.' She smirked letting herself turn to dust and be carried off through the wind but speaking her last words. "I will live through the wind." Finn groaned in pain as the toxin was finally taking it last few tolls on his body. Marceline looked at him seeing he been keeping little blood from his lips. She dragged him to the altar like bed. PB went to the hero's side.

The princess of the candy kingdom felt tears prickle her eyes. "Is he gone?"

"Pfft, no. Not yet." The queen of vampires read the inscription quickly. "Good blood bad blood will make the toxin run, truth be told this story isn't old, this toxin is done." She looked at the pink hair woman. PB sighed looking at the inscriptions on the flooring around the bed. "We get one shot and one shot only." She took her and the princess- though the queen now wrist and slit them, "Bad blood..." She did the same, "Good blood..." The light of the moon loomed closer to the altar. "Make this toxin run..." The blood trickled down the flooring feeling in the inscriptions. 'Come on."

PB felt Finn's pulse, "He's giving out..." Marceline clenched her fists the moon light shined over the altar. The inscriptions glowed slowly as the blood finally reached the end of it. She looked at Finn then PB who sat down covering her face. Her eye glowed an eerie baby blue color.

The moons glow went over the whole temple. Marceline sighed taking out Finn's hat. "Wake up hero... come on." She tapped his face before smacking it. "I said wake up damn it. PB looked at the queen smacking the hero's face. "Please wake up Finn... you promised to be there... Ooo need a hero..." She growled angrily, "WAKE UP!" She felt wetness fall down her pale cheeks. "My cursed blood is your blood... come on back and be my love." (Guess that little verse of a adventure song XD) "I can teach all of my tricks only if you give me a hug..." He's eyes stayed closed. She set him down gently then covering her face.

"Come on Marceline time go, I need to get back to my kingdom and you need to get back home..." The princess walked towards the gates. Marceline gave Finn a peck on the cheek.

"See ya Finn." She was about to turn and leave until she heard a groan and a sigh. "HEY BONNIBEL!" Princess Bubblegum looked to see Finn's eyes open slowly.

The blonde man looked at the queen of vampires as his vampire qualities were settling in, "Marceline... the sexiest vampire cheek in the world." Marceline socked his arm then hugging him. "Where's the enchantress?" He asked sitting up.

"Dude you killed her." Finn did a sigh of relief. He saw the creature who helped him by the end of this. The black haired woman hissed at him.

"Calm down woman, I'm here to thank your boyfriend." He smirked at her red face, "Vampires... easily flustered at times." He looked at the blue-green eyed man. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt." He walked towards the man who helped him.

Finn looked at the creature, "You wanna come this us? You can stay with Marceline." She rolled her eyes at him which made the creature laugh. He nodded to the idea. "All settled then." Finn stretched and stood up. "I'm hungry tired and would really like a shower." The other three nodded following the smiling young man. "Yeah! LET GO HOME!"

_~3 months later~_

Jake was eating a donut while the creature was eating a dead bird. "Man why in the living room?"

"Why are you a talking dog?" He mocked.

Marceline rolled her eyes floating lazily in the air. "Sass-a-phrase stop being a fucking ass hole!"

The pinked haired woman rolled her eyes, "Stop using that profanity!"

"Shut up Bonnibel." She smirked at the anger princess(queen) face. "Oo I hit a funny bone." She cackled happily.

Sass-a-phrase smirked, "Jake where your sexy girlfriend?"

"Keep you carnivorousness paws away from her!" The creature laughed stretching. Lady flew kissing Jake avoiding the creature lustful stare.

They were at the tree fort because Finn wanted to announce something. Being a vampire haven't affected anything for the hero, beside he can't eat garlic he can still save people. As the toxin didn't screw up his skin all the way. Sass-a-phrase was appointed the animal guard for any intruders of the candy kingdom so he gets a free meal so often. Jake and Lady was seriously in a deep relationship. Princess Bubblegum was trying to find a suitor for herself with the help of LSP and Finn a little with Marceline. She keeps rejecting Ice Kings courtship. Finn and Marceline relationship been so far smooth three years running- she taught him how to feed off of red things. They saw Finn come down with a being that Marceline knew to well. "DAD!"

"Yes my daughter Finn brought me out to ask me a question well more like permission."

"For what?" She eyed Finn who smiled.

Finn took Marceline by the waist and smiled. "I asked him if he could honor our wedding. That is if you want to get married." He smirked at her face which was red. "Just nod for yes shake for no." Marce nodded.

The Lord of Evil smiled, "Well then I hope I get a grandchild soon." This made Finn gasped in shock and it made him blush darkly. Jake grinned but only to growled seeing Sass-a-phrase flirting with Rainicorn. PB smiled happily.

_Well yes you can guess what happens next._

_I say they have a kid and its a boy. I love Sass-a-phrase rude crude sarcastic but kinda funny_

_The son name is Constantine... yes it is a move title but it seem like a nice boy name_

_Use him if you like in your stories._

_Anyway Leave kind reviews This was for you guys_

_So I gave you my power to this story so_

_PEACE! Oh and please read my newest story thanks bye! XD_


End file.
